


Headcanons  lol

by GalaxyGamer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGamer/pseuds/GalaxyGamer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Headcanons lol

I WILL be spamming this when I get ideas lol

ALso most will be Toby cuz he's my favorite-

y e


	2. Ben

Ben- being a computer glitch like entity- glitches and bugs out a lot

If he's scared, surprised or angry he starts glitching uncontrollably. 

It luckily doesn't hurt for him, however it does cause loads of discomfort. He finds it annoying.


	3. Toby

Toby loves hot sauce. He likes the taste but it also causes "pain" that he can actually feel, due to it being mostly a taste factor. It's the closest thing to pain he's ever felt, and it makes him feel more human.


	4. Jeff

Jeffy boy eats lemons like apples. 

No one likes it.


	5. Toby

This kid is such a little shit

He tried to light Jeffy boy on fire.

Oh also I don't know if ya'll know this, but Jeff's two years older than Toby. Just found this out, pretty chill lmao


	6. Ben

Ben drowned. Yeah, everyone knows that, b u t

Wouldn't he be all blue cuz he drowned?? 

His skin would be a light blue and he'd have chunks of flesh missing ._.


	7. Toby

He's red-green color blind


	8. Brian

In regards to my colorblind toby series..

YES, Brian is dead. He died from the fall. He's a ghost, much like Ben and Sally.


	9. Sally

She calls hail "sky ice"


	10. Everyone

They all get along for the most part. But say one wrong thing and there could be an entire fight to the death. Gladiator style.


	11. Ben

He drowned in a lake, so I'm pretty sure he'd smell like sewage and dead fish ://


	12. Lost Silver

They have those robotic implant limbs- you know the ones I mean. Ya-


	13. EJ

EJ uses they/them pronouns


	14. Brian

He's the type of person to exclusively shop at target lmao


	15. Bloody Painter

If you walk by Helen's room, you'll most definitely hear Penelope Scott blasting through the door. You might also hear spotify adds followed by loud swearing. 

(My man's is broke he ain't paying for spotify lmao)


	16. Mansion

The mansion is pretty gross man. Most of the walls are crumbling or the paint is chipped. In most of the bathrooms there's mold in the showers and The kitchen actually has cockroaches and mites. The beds are broken and have bed bugs. People regularly fall through floors or stairs if not completely careful. 


	17. Jeff

Don't ask Jeff to do something within a time crunch

Chances are he'll come back with that thing 2 years later


	18. Ben

Ben is the type of person to be like "I'm not s h o r t, I'm taller than half of you." while being 5'1 surrounded by people who are like 6 foot


	19. Clockwork

Okay so.. 

She listens to strictly Taylor Swift and that's it. It just,, it just makes sense


	20. Ben

Ben actually curses more than Jeff, especially when playing video games.

Vin has "grounded" him for it multiple times


End file.
